


The Princess and The Dragon

by CanineR7A7



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But you already knew that, Evie disagrees, Evie is an asshole for 5 seconds, Hurt!Mal, Mal has no-one, Mal pretends to be an asshole, Maleficent is not a nice person, Other, Protective!Evie, The Evil Queen is nice, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Evie wants to get revenge after Mal humiliates her, are things as they seem?





	The Princess and The Dragon

Evie shuddered as the breeze wracked her drenched clothes, she grit her teeth when she remembered Mal dumping a bucket filled with ice and water down her back; the two of them had a rivalry for as long as Evie could remember and she didn’t even know what started it. He thought process was halted when she heard a grunt in a nearby alleyway.

“Great.” Evie murmured to herself, she crept closer to the wall and peered round the corner. She watched as Mal was slammed into the wall – Evie almost walked off then, but recognition dawned on her:

“Why are Maleficent’s thugs hurting her?” She followed them in silence, trying to convince herself it was only to get blackmail. She followed them to Bargain Castle and peered through one of the dirty windows, paling when she saw Maleficent standing in the centre of the room. She noticed that the window was loose and gently pulled it open, sighing when the Island’s ruler didn’t notice. She watched as Mal was thrown to the floor in front of the woman.

“You disappoint me again Mal.” Her voice was calm, but by the look on Mal’s face, Evie could tell this wasn’t a good thing.

“You were supposed to kill the girl, not give her a shower.” Evie’s breathing faltered, Maleficent wanted her dead? Why?

“It wouldn’t change anything.” Mal’s voice was quieter than Evie was used to, but it was clearly too loud for Maleficent, who backhanded the girl, almost sending her to the floor.

“What have I told you about interrupting me?” Maleficent snarled as she wiped blood from her nails. Chains could be heard rustling from behind Mal.

“Knuckleheads!” Maleficent snapped; Evie watched as Mal was dragged off. Evie hurried from her hiding spot and crouched near a concealed trapdoor – she’d found it a few years ago and always wondered where it went, she decided to wait until nightfall before she went inside.

* * *

 

Nightfall had arrived much quicker than Evie thought it would, she quickly grabbed the rusty handle and the trapdoor opened with a low screech, she quickly scanned the surroundings, sighing when no-one came charging towards her.

“Here goes nothing.” She walked down the narrow staircase until she reached a dimly lit room. A pained groan came from one of the walls and her heart stopped at the sight: Mal was slumped against the wall, chains around her wrists and blood staining her shirt. Evie quickly walked over, gently shaking the girl’s shoulders and smiling in relief when Mal’s eyes opened.

“Evie?” She felt her heart breaking when Mal’s eyes widened in fear, in any other circumstance she probably would’ve felt victorious that her rival was afraid of her, but now she felt guilty knowing that she’d blamed Mal for actions that she’d probably been forced to do.

“Yeah, I’m not here to hurt you.” She held her hands up; making sure Mal knew she wasn’t armed. She waited for the girl to relax before lightly holding a chained wrist, causing a pained hiss from Mal. She immediately drew back, trying to figure out what happened.

“Iron chains.” Mal rasped out, Evie understood then, the chains weren’t just to stop her from fighting back; they were there to hurt her.

“Sorry, I’ll try to be careful.” Evie watched as Mal closed her eyes, likely bracing for the pain. Evie pulled the chain experimentally, not surprised when it didn’t open – she pulled a hair-pin from one of her pockets and fiddled with the locking mechanism until it clicked. She pulled the chain away and paled when she saw the state of Mal’s wrists.

“Now you know why I wear the gloves.” Evie could tell the smile on Mal’s face was forced and tried to ignore the guilt she could feel welling up, she had wanted to hurt someone who was suffering, ‘your fault.’ A rather unhelpful voice in her head taunted.

“Can you stand?” She watched Mal struggle to her feet, choosing not to embarrass the girl further – she stood out of the way – Mal leaned heavily against the wall for a few moments before attempting to walk, Evie saw she was about to fall and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Do you have anywhere else you can stay?” She forced tears back when Mal shook her head.

“You can come home with me.” She watches as panic enters Mal’s eyes and internally kicks herself, it’s no secret that Maleficent and Grimhilde have been fighting over the Island for years, it was only reasonable that Mal would fear meeting the woman whose daughter she had been ordered to kill.

“It’ll be okay, she won’t hate you.” She gently ran a hand through Mal’s hair, smiling softly when Mal unknowingly leaned into it.

* * *

 

The two arrived at the Castle Across the Way sooner than expected, Mal was leaning heavily against Evie at this point but she didn’t mind. Evie opened the door, not surprised when she saw her mother standing there waiting for her.

“Evie, what happened? What took you so long?” Evie half-led half-carried Mal to one of the couches in the room, making sure she was comfortable before explaining everything to her mother. She watched as Grimhilde’s features shifted from anger to concern in a matter of seconds.

“She can stay here for as long as she needs.” Evie smiled gratefully at her mother and watched as the woman seemed to pull some bandages and two pairs of clothes out of no-where.

“Wake your friend up.” Grimhilde commanded gently, Evie nodded and lightly shook Mal’s shoulder until she woke up, noticeably fearing Grimhilde’s presence. Evie was about to reassure her when her mother kneeled and gently brushed the hair from Mal’s face.

“It’s Mal right?” Evie watched the girl nod unsurely.

“I just wanted you to know that you’re always welcome here, okay dear?” Evie could tell Mal was shocked that someone was caring for her and she gently placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling when emerald eyes met her own.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have business to attend to.” Grimhilde sent a small smile in their direction and Evie watched as her mother left the room.

“Here, I’ll treat your wounds and we’ll sort a room for you.” Evie said softly as she picked up the bandages, halting when she heard Mal speak.

“Can I stay with you?” Evie hated how small her voice sounded and quickly nodded her agreement, heart-warming at the smile on Mal’s face.

* * *

 

Grimhilde picked the phone up from her desk, thankful that it didn’t rely on the non-existent WIFI; she listened to the static until a voice sounded from the other end.

“Hello?”

“This is Grimhilde, I have a request.”


End file.
